Tales of a Galactic Commander
by TeamGalactic-CommanderMercury
Summary: Commander Mercury is one of the newest members of Team Galactic, trying to make his dream come true. Along the way he will, travel to far off places, find love, and find out about the dark truth about his fathers death. Follow Commander Mercury's story.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt.1

As the sun shined over Veilstone City, one of the newest commanders of Team Galactic is waking up to the sound of his alarm clock. "Stupid alarm clock, just give me five more minutes." Just as he was about to fall back to sleep Jupiter barged in to his room and said, "Mercury, Master Cyrus has ordered us to, why the hell are you still sleeping it's already past one in the afternoon." "What are you talking about my alarm clock was supposed to when off at seven a.m." Mercury looked at the clock and realized that Jupiter was correct, it was one o'clock. Mercury jumped out of bed as fast as he could, and ran as fast as he can to the washroom so he can quickly get dressed. "Mercury, I know it's your first day working with team galactic and all, but your on a really bad start, anyway Master Cyrus wanted me to tell you that he wants you to be at the meeting in ten minutes." "Ten minutes you got to be kidding me, I'll never make it in time." He yelled to Jupiter, while struggling to put on his pants. "Well it's not my problem you didn't set your alarm clock right, remember ten minutes. Bye." Jupiter said while leaving his bedroom.

Ten minutes passed, Mercury was rushing towards the command room, while trying to fix his shirt, jacket, and his bed head. As he entered the room he saw only three off the commanders Charon, Jupiter, and Saturn, "this is strange I thought there was five commanders in total but why is there only four here" Mercury thought to himself. Suddenly Charon noticed the new commander entering the room and said, "Well what do we have here, it looks like we have company." "Maybe next time you should set your alarm clock properly, after all looking like a total mess isn't the Team Galactic way". Saturn said while forcefully hold back his laughter. "So you were the one how messed with my alarm clock." Mercury said with angry in this voice. Saturn stocked said "And why do you think it was I." Mercury with ease said "because you're the only one here with that stupid ugly expression on there face." Saturn yelled while reaching for his pok ball "Why you little" just then Cyrus entered the room. "Saturn that's enough, treat our new member with some manners, after all he is from the Berlitz family." said Cyrus. "Berlitz, you don't mean one of the most riches and most powerful families in the world?" Saturn said in complete shock. "The name's Dustin Mercury Berlitz and you better not forget it." proclaimed the commander. "Forget get about what." said commander Mars as she finally arrives to the meeting. Mercury sighed and said while turning to face Mars for the first time, "I said my name is duh, err I mean Dustin Mercury Berlitz, and umm ya." After seeing Mars face Mercury start to blush and he thought to himself "wow, just wow, I have never seen anyone beautiful in my entire life, wait did I just say duh, err, and umm. Damn it there goes a good first impression". As Mars walked further into the room, Cyrus began to say "well then since everyone's finally here we can finally start, today we will start on creating our perfect world, Mars and Charon I want the two of you to go to the Valley Windworks and obtain as much power as you can." Both Mars and Charon obliged and left the room, and headed towards Valley Windworks. Cyrus continued "Jupiter I want you to go to Eterna City and get as much information about Palkia and Dialga, and Mercury you will go to Canalave City, there you will find a library, look for any information about the red chain, and Saturn you will stay here for the time being, everyone do not fail me." Everyone yelled out "yes sir Master Cyrus." as mercury was leaving the building, one of the grunts came up to him and asked "Commander Mercury we have a helicopter ready for you, sir". Mercury laughed at what the grunt said, and he replied "helicopter, I don't need a helicopter, come outside and I'll show you why." as mercury stepped outside he throw a pok ball into the air. "Come on out Togekiss" Mercury yelled out, and just in a flash Commander Mercury was gone. The grunt looked into the distance noticing the outline of Commander Mercury riding his Togekiss towards Canalave City.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 2

Team Galactic's Commander Mercury or also know but his real name Dustin Mercury Berlitz, was flying on his Togekiss heading to the Canalave City's library, to try to find some information about the red chain. While flying over Mt. Coronet, the bright sun shined in Mercury's eyes and it trigged a flashback of the day before he left for his journey.

-8 Years Ago-

In Twinleaf Town, Dustin is playing tag in his backyard with his Totodile and his shiny Beldum, when suddenly his father appears and says "There's my boy, I got something important to tell you so stop playing with your pokémon and come over here." Dustin ran towards his father and he gave him a big hug before asking him about the important news. "Well son, I talked to Professor Rowan and he told me that you're going to be one of his newest assistants, wouldn't that be exciting son, your going to growing up in your father's footsteps." Dustin didn't know what to say, he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, all he ever wanted to do was travel the world, beat all the gym leaders, and become one of the strongest trainers out there, just like his childhood friend Steven Stone. As night fell, he packed his backpack full of thing that he knows that he will need, that included the boat tickets to Kanto that he bought then other day, and headed off to bed. While falling to sleep he said to himself, "There is no way that I'm going to be Professor Rowan's assistant. I'm going to wake up super early tomorrow, before Mom and Dad so Mom and Dad won't see me leaving the house." Dustin wake up at the break of dawn all geared up and ready to go. He slowly waked down the stairs trying his hardest not to make them squeak, as he headed into the family room to grab his pokéballs, which he left on the coffee table that night, when suddenly he saw an silhouette of someone in the kitchen, it was his mother. She turned around and saw her son just stand in the family room looking at her, she said with a smile on her face "Well good morning Dustin, you're up early. Let me guess, you were so excited about today being you tenth birthday, that you didn't get a wink of sleep." she continued "O well can't do anything about that now, can we? Why don't I make you your favourite breakfast, and afterward I'll wake up your father and we'll give you your present." Dustin told his mother that she he was just about to leave and go on his journey, and that he didn't want to work with Professor Rowan and his father. His mother gave him a funny look afterwards, and told him "Well then, I'll give you your present after breakfast, and don't worry about your father leave everything to me, plus I always wanted you to do what ever **you** want to do with your life." after Dustin heard those words he started to weep, his mother wiped his tears away and gave him a big hug. Later just as Dustin was leaving his mother gave his a pokémon egg, she told him that whatever pokémon comes out of that egg, that he must always remember about his mother and father. Then just before the sun was over the tips of the trees, he was on this was to becoming one of the strongest trainers.

-Present Day-

Commander Mercury shook his head and told himself "right now is not the best time to be having daydreams." then he noticed that he finally reached his target Canalave City. He looked for a spot for his Togekiss to land while being over fifty miles up in the air. Then only spot he could find was in front of the pokémon center. He pointed in front of Togekiss to where they should land, just as they were at twenty-five miles up in the air he told his Togekiss to do a barrel roll, and Togekiss did so with out hesitation. While in the midst of the barrel roll Mercury let go of Togekiss, and was sent into a free fall. While falling to his doom he returned his pokémon to its pokéball. When Mercury reached about six miles to the ground, he did a few front flips, right before landing perfectly on the ground with both feet on the ground, and strangely not breaking a single bone in his body. The people who were walking around the area were amazed at what Mercury just did, and everyone who saw this applauded for Mercury. As Mercury wiped off the dust and rocks that went on his jacket a old man approached him saying "Good sir, that was the most exciting thing I ever saw, after seeing you fall off you pokémon I for sure thought that your time on this planet was up." Mercury said to the old man "that was just to get the old heart pumping, by the way can you possibly point me the way to the library." the old man replied "Point you the way? After what you just did I'll show you the way". The old man grabbed Mercury's hand and led him to the library, and just as the old man was leaving he asked for Mercury's name, and Mercury replied "The name is Dustin Mercury Berlitz and it was nice meeting you." Mercury entered the library and he look threw many books looking for anything information about the red chain. After spending a couple of hours looking threw books, he finally a couple of pages in a book telling about what the red chain can do, and how to create the red chain. Mercury knew that Cyrus would be pleased with this, so he hid the book in his jacket and left the library as fast as he can. While running from the library with the book in his jacket, he crashed into someone that he knew from his past. As fell to the ground, the book flew out of his jacket and landed right on top of the other person. As Mercury shook his head trying to make sense of what just happened, a hand reached out towards him to help him up. Mercury grabbed his hand and he finally got to see the persons face. It was Professor Rowan, and after the professor got a good look at Mercury he said "Well I can't believe my eyes, Dustin Berlitz it's been a long time." Mercury relied "Professor Rowan it's good to see a familiar face once and a while." Professor Rowan said "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about your farther four years ago but you were in the Hoenn region." Mercury looked to the ground with a sad expression on his face, and then he remembered what his mother told him right before he left on his journey eight years ago. "Whatever pokémon comes out of that egg that he must always remember about his mother and father" then he grabbed the pokéball that had his Togekiss in it and smiled. "By the way you dropped your book," said Professor Rowan while handing him the book the Mercury dropped. Mercury put the book back into his jacket and said "thanks Professor Rowan, sorry but I'm in a hurry, but if you see my uncle and my cousin Dawn, can you tell them I said hi?" Professor Rowan nodded and in a flash, Mercury sent out his Togekiss and he was on his way back to Veilstone City.

Thirty minutes passed until he finally returned to Galactic HQ, he entered the building while being greeted by a few grunts. Mercury went right to Cyrus's office and handed him the book that he obtained back at Canalave City. Cyrus was quite pleased, he told Mercury that he did a good job and that he was done for the day. Mercury bowed to Cyrus and walked out of the office. While walking back to his room, Mercury said to himself "My first day as a commander, and I already pooped. I can wait to get back to my room, have a nice long bath, and then head to bed." Just as Mercury opens the door to his room, he noticed that his room was completely destroyed. Mercury yelled out in complete shock "What the, what happened to my room, who would do such a." Mercury paused for a sec the yelled out loud enough that the whole HQ heard "SATURN!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 3

As the sun was rising over Veilstone City, Dustin Mercury Berlitz, also known as Commander Mercury, was storming down one of the upper levels of the Galactic HQ in search of Commander Saturn. Mercury was still pissed off about what Saturn did to his room while he was away at Canalave City the other night. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found Saturn. Saturn was talking to a small group of grunts, he was telling them how he trashed Mercury's room, and how he wished that was there to see the expression on his face. After hearing what Saturn was telling the grunts, he released his Feraligatr in anger and told it to use Hydro Pump on Saturn. Feraligatr gave Mercury a sad look like it was telling him that right to hurt humans. Mercury told his Feraligatr that everything will be fine; he would make sure that Saturn didn't get hurt, but unbeknownst to Feraligatr Mercury was actually lying. Feraligatr then fired a Hydro Pump directly at Saturn, and in one fell swoop Saturn was launched into the air, then immediately slamming face first into the closest wall. Mercury laughed at the sheer fact that Saturn went flying, Mercury returned his Feraligatr while he walked by Saturn, who is now stuck on the wall, saying "Let this be a lesson to you, if you ever piss me off again next time your going out the nearest window." Afterwards one of the grunt told Commander Mercury that Master Cyrus wanted to talk to him, so he hurried to Cyrus's office in hope for a new mission. As Mercury entered the room Cyrus openly said "Mercury you did a great job yesterday, since Mars, Jupiter, and Charon are still working on their assignments, I'm giving you the day off. That will be all." Mercury replied with simple thank you and then he was off.

Mercury always wanted to go shopping in Veilstone Department Store, and now he had finally had the chance. As he got to the entrance off the Galactic building, he noticed a girl running into the building. She had wavy crimson red hair that is curliest at the bottom and amber colored eyes, she looked a little younger and she was a few cm shorter than Mercury. She ran right to the reception desk asking the grunt for some help. For so strange reason Mercury felt like he knew her once before, but for the like of him he couldn't remember. Mercury walked over to the girl, when he was finally behind her he put his hand on her shoulder and he lightly turned her to face him. After having a better look he noticed that she had a few bruises and cuts on her face, and he still couldn't put this finger on it but it still felt like he has met his girl before. Mercury then said to the girl "Hi I'm Dustin, what seems to be the problem?" and the girl replied "Hi Dustin, I'm Cherry and strange bald man been chasing me for the past few days." Mercury asked if she knew why someone would be chasing her and she said "Well you see I'm from Kanto, and my father asked my to return two extremely rare pokémon to there master in Twinleaf Town" and Mercury said "well today's your somewhat lucky day, you see I'm from Twinleaf Town so why don't I help you deliver those pokémon." After hearing those word gave Mercury a huge hug while thanking him. While she was hugging Mercury he told Cherry that they will be flying on his Togekiss to Twinleaf Town, and within five min they were both off to Mercury's home town.

While flying over Route 209, Cherry had a funny felling that they were being followed; she turned around and noticed a Skarmory and a Drangonite following them. She also noticed a bald man riding the Drangonite; it was the same one who has been following her. After seeing the bald man she immediately screamed right in Mercury's ears. Mercury turned around and saw the bald man, he quickly turned back forwards and told Togekiss "Change of plans girl, head to the Old Chateau with Cherry and wait until I get there ok." then he quickly told Cherry "No matter what you do stay with Togekiss, do you get me?" Cherry nodded. Then suddenly Mercury jumped off Togekiss, while falling to the ground, he quickly grabbed a pokémon and said "It's your time to shine, Salamance." Mercury threw the pokéball, and with in a few seconds he was standing on top of his Salamance, while Cherry watched until Mercury was out of sight and within a few minute Cherry and Mercury's Togekiss made it to the Old Chateau.

Thirty minutes passed, and there was no sight of Mercury of his Salamance, until Cherry heard a loud roar. Cherry and Togekiss looked at each other and immediately knew it was Mercury, and it was. Salamance landed close to Cherry and Togekiss, Mercury quickly jumped off, petted Salamance's head and returned him to his pokéball. Cherry ran right towards Mercury, but tripped on a rock, and Mercury ran towards Cherry with arms out trying to catch her.

SMACK

Before the two knew what had happened, they where both kissing each other. Cherry quickly push Mercury away, and the two both started to blush at the same time. Suddenly the bald man come out of the trees saying "Well look who we have here, you have being quite the handful Cherry Silph, but now I want the two pokémon, so hand them over NOW!" Cherry quickly yelled out "There not your pokémon they belong to Paul Berlitz, and I will see that he will get them back." Mercury was in shock not because he kissed Cherry but to the fact that he has finally remember Cherry. Her father is the president of the Silph Company; they meet a few days after he started his journey. Mercury and Cherry were the same age; Cherry birthday was only a few days after Mercury's birthday so that made him older. Mercury also noticed Cherry saying that the pokémon belonged to Paul Berlitz, unbeknownst to her that was Mercury's father, and she mustn't have known that he died four years ago. After realizing this Mercury quickly told Cherry Silph "Cherry I have some bad news Paul Berlitz died four years ago." Cherry quickly replied "But how would you know this." and Mercury said with a smile on his face "Because I'm his son, Dustin Mercury Berlitz." Cherry gasped, she didn't even known this Dustin, was her old friend. Suddenly the bald man ran toward Cherry yelling out "Give me the pokémon NOW!" Cherry tossed the pokéballs to Mercury, and then he unleashed the two pokémon, it was a Latios and a Latias. The bald man quickly stopped in his tracks, the Mercury told Latios and a Latias to use Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beams hit the bald man and it sends him flying into the sky, just like Team Rocket.

As the day was ending he took Cherry to the closest dock, so she can safely get home. Right before she boarded the ship she gave Mercury another kiss and she told him if he's ever in Kanto again, that he must meet up with her first thing. As the boat Cherry was waving good bye to Mercury and vice versa. As Mercury returned to HQ he thought to himself about everything that happened today, he ways also glad to keep his father's Latios and a Latias. Now he final have his six pokémon his Feraligatr, shiny Metagross, Togekiss, Salamance, and now a Latios and a Latias. As he returned to his room he saw Saturn, who is still stuck in the wall, and he had a quick laugh.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 4

-One week has pasted since chapter 3-

Rain clouds covered the skies over Veilstone City, Dustin Mercury Berlitz, also known as Commander Mercury, was fast asleep in his soft bed dreaming up the memory of him kissing Cherry Silph. Until a single grunt burst into the commanders saying "Commander Sir, Mars, Charon and Jupiter has returned to HQ. Master Cyrus has also called an emergency meeting." Mercury, who is unfortunately wide wake, let out a huge sigh and got up form his comfy bed. He let out a long yawn before looking at his clock for the time. Without looking at the grunt, he told him that he got the message and that he will meet them in the usual place. The grunt gave Mercury a quick bow and then he was off. Mercury, who was still sitting on his bed, quickly thought to himself about his so called dream, he couldn't tell if it really happened or if his imagination is getting the better of him. Mercury quickly got dressed and headed for Cyrus's office, on this way there he noticed a bunch of the grunts talking to each other, Mercury stopped for a split second, then he swiftly walked one of the grunts and asked about what's going on. She told him that everyone's saying that Mars and Jupiter were overpowered by a bunch of kids. Mercury smirked at the idea of both Mars and Jupiter being defeated by some kids and then he continued his way to the meeting. As he entered the room he saw Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn talking to each other while Charon was entering something into the computers. Suddenly Charon noticed the Mercury entering the room and said, "Well what do we have here, it looks like we have company." "Charon if your going to say that every time I come to a meeting I will make my Metagross use psychic on you and throw you out the nearest fucking window." said Mercury with a evil glare in his eyes. Everyone stopped and looked at Mercury, for it was the first time that they have ever heard him swear. Mars and Jupiter both say to Mercury at the same time "Hey Romeo how's your girlfriend." After hearing what the girls said Mercury gave off a puzzled look. Saturn walked up to Mercury and he gave him a small piece of paper, Mercury snatched the paper out of his hands and took a long look at it. It was a picture, but not just any picture it was a picture of Mercury kissing Cherry back at the Old Chateau. Mercury was shocked but on the other hand reified knowing that it wasn't a dream after all. Saturn patted Mercury's back while saying "wow just wow man, I must say she's a cutie, how did a complete loser like you managed to get a kiss form that cutie." after saying that Saturn started laughing while patting Mercury's back.

SMASH

Before anyone knew what had just happened Saturn was down on the ground with blood gushing out of his skull. Everyone quickly turned their attention to Mercury, who had Saturn's blood dripping from his fist. "How did you like that Satty-boy, now stop with your shit and start showing me some respect or this with become a part of your daily schedule, do you get me you pathetic piece of shit." Mercury said while wiping Saturn's blood off his fist. Mars told Mercury how they got that picture, apparently one of the grunts that went to Entra City with Jupiter was scouting the forest when she saw him helping out his friend Cherry and eventually kissing each other, so she took a picture and quickly returned to Jupiter. After hearing this Mercury demanded that no one will ever talk about this again. Strangely everyone agreed, maybe it was the fact that he had punched Saturn so hard that he cut open his head, or maybe it was because of the look in his eyes as if they were about to catch on fire. Suddenly Cyrus entered the room, before starting his speech he noticed Saturn, who by this point was knocked out due to all the blood that he lost, was on the ground but he really didn't care much about it. "I am sure you have heard the rumours that are floating around the base that Mars and Jupiter were beaten by some kids, unfortunately it's true, but we have figured out the two who would oppose us." Cyrus said in a bland, I don't care manner, "the ones who oppose us are, a young boy who hails form Twinleaf Town by the name of Lucas, and our own Mercury's cousin, Dawn Berlitz." Mercury couldn't believe it, his own cousin was now an enemy of Team Galactic. Cyrus continued "I want all of you to eliminate those kids no matter the cost, also I've heard that an Interpol agent was spotted around the city, so be careful. That is all" and with that Cyrus left. Mercury, who was about to faint at the idea of eradicating this only cousin, walked over to Saturn and helped him up, and headed for the cafeteria with a blank expression on his face.

Later in the cafeteria, Mercury was sitting at one of the many tables, which are all filled with grunts due to the fact that it was the lunch hour, alone poking his Jell-o desert when Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn sat down right beside his with their trays filled with their lunches. Mercury didn't say a word or even looked at the other commanders. Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn started to eat there lunch when Mercury said with a sad expression in his voice "Saturn, I'm sorry about your head it's just that you've been really pushing my buttons ever since I joined." Saturn, whose is all healed up from the punch that was received form Mercury, told him that he will start treating him more like an ally, after hearing that Mercury a quick smile than when back into his depressed state. "Your thinking about your cousin aren't you, listen we have more important thing to deal with Interpol is now on our asses, and I don't think those kids are so important that we must eradicate them." Jupiter said while trying to cheer up Mercury, "we're not going to start killing kids just because they're interfering with our plans" Saturn added, "as long as we all get stronger they wont stand a chance against us, and then we won't have to kill them," Mars added. Mercury thanked them and just as he was about to start eating his desert a grunt busted into the cafeteria yelling out "It's them, the kids that Master Cyrus wanted dead, they are at the warehouse battling the guards!" Mercury quickly jumped out of his seat and quickly ran out of the building and headed towards the warehouse.

To Be Continued

Next time: Mercury VS. Lucas and Looker


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 5

Dustin Mercury Berlitz, also known as Commander Mercury, was running towards the Team Galactic warehouse to warn his cousin Dawn of the excitation order that was placed on their heads by Cyrus. The only thing that Mercury could think of while running towards his cousin was what he promised her a year ago.

-One year ago-

On a clear March day, Dustin Berlitz was returning to the Sinnoh region after his journey across the Orre region. Today was a special day for Dustin, for today was his favourite and only cousin Dawn s birthday. He ran towards Sandgem Town with a few bags full of souvenirs for his trip in his hands, until he reach Dawn s house. As he knocked on the door he heard people singing form inside, he automatically knew that everyone inside was singing happy birthday to Dawn. Soon after they singing was over someone opened the door for him, it was his own cousin Dawn. After seeing his face Dawn gave him a big hug due to the fact that they both haven t seen each other for more than a year. As Dustin entered the house he noticed that his own mother was there, and without saying a word he ran up to her and gave her a hug too. After everyone had a piece of cake, and Dustin making his famous birthday cake joke, Dawn started to open her birthday presents. A few video games and pok dolls later, Dustin told Dawn that he had gotten her something special and then he started rummaging threw the bags of souvenirs looking for the present that he got for he in the Orre region. After a few minutes of searching he had finally found it, it was the hat that Dawn asked him to get in the Orre region. Dawn was so happy to receive this hat; she promised that she ll never take it off even when she s on her own journey. Dustin also promised that as long as she wears that hat, that he ll make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to her.

-Present day-

As Mercury finally reached the warehouse, he noticed one think missing the grunts that were guarding the entrance were gone.

Dawn where are you? It s me your cousin Dustin Mercury yelled out. Just then two people walked out of the warehouse, and none of them where Dawn. One was a young boy with a beret on his head, and the other was a much older man in a brown trench coat. In an instant Mercury knew who the two were, it was Lucas and the Interpol agent known as Looker. As the two walked out of the warehouse they both noticed Mercury who was just standing in one spot. Lucas immediately noticed the Team Galactic symbol that was on Mercury s jacket, and without saying a word he threw his only pok ball into the air with released his Grotle. After seeing Lucas s Grotle Mercury threw his pok ball and released his shiny Metagross. Lucas told his Grotle to use razor leaf, but before it can use Mercury told his Metagross to use bullet punch, and in an instant the battle was over. Lucas s Grotle fainted; Lucas returned his pok mon to its pok ball and quickly ran towards the nearest Pok mon Center.

You think picking on kids is fun do you? Stealing their pok dex s and beating up their pok mon, how low can you go? Looker said with anger in his voice. Mercury quickly returned his Metagross to its pok ball, and quickly ran away from Looker. Looker quickly ran after Mercury hoping if he catches him that he will tell him everything he needs to know about Team Galactic. After a few hours of being chased by Looker, Mercury was trapped behind the Game Corner with Looker walking up to him.

What do you want with me? You ve been following me for the past few hours, will you leave me alone! Mercury said while his back is against the wall of the Game Corner.

I want you to tell me everything you know about Team Galactic s goals, and tell me what you did with Paul Berlitz. said Looker.

I will never tell you our plans, and Paul Berlitz died four years ago. Mercury said.

Don t give me that bullshit, I know that your boss took Paul Berlitz up to Spear Pillar and was never seen again. So tell me what your boss did to him. Looker said while blocking the only exit that Mercury could escape.

I don t believe you, my father died of a heart attack four years ago Mercury yelled out in disbelief Wait a minute, we only told his family that he died of a heart attack. So that would make you Paul s boy. Why would you join up with Team Galactic, any way since your in Galactic maybe you can help me. Looker said while being in shock.

And why should I believe you? Mercury yelled out.

How about this if I tell you where you can find the information that you need about your father, then will you help me out? Looker said with sincerity in his voice.

Ok then, but only on other two occasions. One, if you succeed in defeating us I won t go to jail. And secondly, I know that my cousin is fighting against Team Galactic. I want you to help her out as much as you can. Mercury said with a smug grin on his face.

If you can get me into your headquarters, then we ll have a deal. Looker said with a strange smile on his face.

Not so fast first tell me where I can get that so called info about my dad Mercury said in an anger tone.

O yes, your boss Cyrus had a small base near Ilex Forest in the Johto region. There you will find Cyrus old diary, and find the information that you seek. said Looker

Ok then, but if I find out that it a trap or if I get false info, you won t be getting any help from Me. said Mercury with confidence

Looker nodded and said that nothing like that will happen. Mercury walked away from the wall and towards Looker. Looker let Mercury past him and Mercury was back on his way to HQ. As soon as Mercury entered the building he ordered three grunt that were the closest to him to prepare a helicopter, the grunts asked where he was heading toward he quickly said Ilex Forest in the Johto region.

After a few minutes getting the helicopter ready on the helipad, Cyrus came out and asked where Mercury was going.

I have some personal things I need to take care of; it s none of Galactic s concern. Mercury said to Cyrus with and evil look in his eyes. Cyrus told Mercury that he better get back here soon, the phase of the plan will commence in two days. After hearing what Cyrus had to say Mercury quickly entered the helicopter, then he was off to Ilex Forest to find out the truth about his father.

To Be Continued

Next time: Celebi, The Guardian of Time 


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 6

Dustin Mercury Berlitz, also known as Commander Mercury, who was recently told by one of Interpol s top agents Looker that his father was not dead, but missing. Mercury was off to Ilex Forest to find out the truth about his father.

While flying over the sea Mercury looked out one of the helicopters windows, he saw many pok mon swimming around; to him it looked like they were all playing some sort of game. He gave out a simple smile and before he knew it one of the two grunts, who were piloting the helicopter, yelled out to him saying Sir were approaching the Johto Region, ETA to Ilex Forest six minutes.

Johto, I haven t seen it in over seven years. Mercury said out loud while making sure to stay focused and not have another flashback.

What did you say sir?

Nothing, I was just talking to myself.

Well if you continue talking to yourself, you ll start looking like some sort of psychotic person.

Coming from the grunts who were forced to have the same bowl cut as Lady Gaga

After hearing that, Mercury and the two grunts started laughing. Six minutes later, they had reached Ilex Forest but unfortunately they couldn t find a place to land. Open the exit ramp; I ll be jumping out here. Mercury said with a smile on his face. One of the grunts pressed the button to open the ramp, and in instant Mercury ran and jumped off the exit ramp.

While falling, Mercury quickly remembered the last time he did this at Canalave City. Before Mercury reached about ten miles to the ground, he noticed a huge amount of trees in his path. He panicked for a sew seconds, while trying to get his Salamance s pok ball out.

CRASH, SMASH, CRACK, SLAM

Before he knew what had happened he had slammed into thousands of tree branches, which had severely injured him, including a major amount of cuts on his face.

FUCK, the hurt. That s the last time I ll ever do a free fall ever again. said Mercury, while lying on the ground, trying to heal most of his wounds.

After a few minutes, Mercury was looking and feeling like his old self again, excluding the cuts on his face, but strangely enough he landed right in front of an old, run down building with the Team Galactic s symbol on it. He walked up to the door, and as he opened it a bunch of Zubats flew towards him. Mercury quickly ducked out of the way, and when all the Zubats were gone he quietly entered the building.

As he looked around he noticed that the building wasn t like the HQ back at Veilstone City, it was more like a summer cabin then a Galactic base. The place was also very dusty due to the fact that no one was here for who knows how long. Mercury suddenly noticed a small book on the ground, so he picked it up and blew off the dust. On the cover of the book it said Dairy , and underneath the title it said property of Cyrus strangely the last name was scratched out. Mercury opened the book and started reading the last entry. Apparently it said that Cyrus went to Spear pillar with Mercury s dad to find out more about the Sinnoh space and time legend. It also said that Palkia and Dialga appeared and started fighting, and in an instant a dark force came out of the ground, it stopped Palkia and Dialga fight and had taken Paul Berlitz back to wherever it came from. Mercury closed the book and threw it across the room. It was written in Cyrus s handwriting he knew it was legit. Mercury ran out of the building, thinking over and over about that book. Suddenly he stopped right in front of what he believed to be as a shrine. Then he strangely started to hear bells, then the shrines doors opened and a pok mon popped out. It was Celebi, the time traveling pok mon. Celebi flew right towards Mercury and stopped right in front of his face, and within seconds Mercury started to hear the bells again, it was Celebi s time travel, and before he knew it he was teleported into a hallway of a strange but some what familiar building. He quickly ran to a window, and what he saw next shocked him. He was in Saffron City and it was full of Team Rocket grunts.

What the hell is going on, one minute I m in Ilex Forest and the next thing I know, I m in Saffron City. Mercury yelled out with a shocked look on his face.

Suddenly a bunch of Team Rocket grunts came out of nowhere and started telling Mercury to get down on the ground. Instead of listening to the Rocket grunt, he released his Feraligatr from its pok ball and it started to attack the Rocket grunts. Normally Mercury s Feraligatr wouldn t attack humans, but ever since it was a Totodile it hated Team Rocket. After Feraligatr knocked out most of the grunts except for one, Mercury walked towards that single grunt and demanded him to tell him when and where he was. The grunt told him that he was at the Silph Company Headquarters, and when he heard the date his whole body froze. Celebi had taken Mercury Eight years into the past. After hearing this he let his Feraligatr take out the last grunt and he started to walk down the hallway.

Eight years in the past. Feraligatr do you remember this day, this is the day that we meet Cherry Silph for the first time and it s the same day that we meet that strange man. Finally my life dream will come true. Mercury said to his Feraligatr while trying not to get spotted by Team Rocket. Mercury started to remember about a strange man he met on this day, he had cuts all over his face and he wore a strange jacket with a letter G on it and his extremely strong Feraligatr. He was the reason that Mercury traveled the world, training for the day that he would meet him once again so he can prove to him that he would be one of the strongest trainers in the world.

While walking down the same hallway he noticed two kids, who looked to be in their preteens, running toward him with a bunch of Team Rocket grunts behind them. Mercury quickly yelled out to them to duck, after hearing what Mercury said the two kids quickly ducked and in an instant Feraligatr fired a Hydro Cannon right at the Rocket grunts. All the grunts flew to the far ends of the hallway and when they all got up off the floor they quickly booked it out of the building. Mercury laughed at the sight of the grunts running away due to Feraligatr power. Then he remembered about the two kids, so as the kids got up from the ground he walked over to them.

Are you two ok, its dangerous for young kids to wander these halls with those morons around, anyway be glad that I was here to help you two out. Mind telling me your names? said Mercury while trying to get a better look on the two kids.

My Name is Cherry Silph, my father owns this building, and this is umm sorry I forgot your name. said the young girl

My name is Dustin Berlitz, and thanks for helping us out mister. said the young boy who was admiring Feraligatr. He continued wow your Feraligatr is super strong mister.

After hearing that young boy s name Mercury was shocked due to the fact that the strange man that saved him those many years ago, was in fact his older self, and also due to the fact he had just meet his own younger self.

My Feraligatr is one of a kind. I ve had him ever since he was a Totodile. Mercury boasted with a strange look on his face.

That s just like me and my Totodile. the young Dustin threw out a pok ball and out of it came a small Totodile.

Mercury and Feraligatr both looked at Totodile and noticed it was hurt.

What happened to your Totodile? said Mercury

Well you see before you helped us I was in a battle with one of those men, and after Totodile and I beat his pok mon, he kicked Totodile into a wall.

That s right, that s why Feraligatr still holds a grudge against Team Rocket Mercury thought to himself, then Mercury pulled out a super potion out of his jacket (he carries one everywhere, just in case) and used it on his younger self s Totodile.

There you go; good as new. Mercury said with a friendly smile on his face

Thanks mister. said the young Dustin

No Problem, but anyway you two need to get out of here before more grunts arrive.

NO, I can t leave my daddy here by himself Cherry yelled out

Fine I ll help the two of you get to your fathers office.

After thirty minutes or so of beating up Team Rocket grunts Mercury, the young Dustin Berlitz and Cherry Silph had finally reach the top floor where Cherry s father s office was. Cherry ran right towards the office, while Mercury and Dustin walked there. Suddenly Dustin stopped in his tracks and said

Mister your Feraligatr is strong, and I mean really strong. One day when I m older I will find your and prove to you that my pok mon will be the strongest in the world.

Then listen to these word, if you want to be as strong as me you must train everyday, but training isn t the only thing you must show your pok mon love and compassion, then and only then will you be as strong as me. Now go to your friend, I have something s to take care of.

Ok see you later mister said the young Dustin Berlitz, and after that he ran towards Cherry s father s office.

After being out of sight of the younger version of him Mercury returned his Feraligatr back to its pok ball, then suddenly he started to hear bells once again but with Celebi nowhere to be seen and in a flash, Mercury was in another place. This place was full of broken pillars and destroyed ruins, but Mercury knew where he was, Spear Pillar. Mercury had only heard of it from Cyrus, but the feeling that he got from see it for the first time was just indescribable. Suddenly he heard two voices in the distance, Mercury was able to tell who they were, and it was Cyrus and his father Paul Berlitz, the he knew he was in four years into the past. Mercury panicked for a sec the quickly ran to one of the pillars so Cyrus and his father wouldn t see him. As he hid from them, he heard Cyrus talking about how he would create a new world without spirit, and how he would destroy everything just to get what he wants. Mercury looked around the pillar to see Cyrus summoning Palkia and Dialga, just then he saw his father punching Cyrus in the face and fell to the ground, he told Cyrus something but unfortunately Mercury couldn t hear a word he said due to Palkia and Dialga roaring. Paul walked up to Palkia and Dialga and took off his backpack and pulled out the Adamant and Lustrous orbs and commanded them to return to where they once came. Palkia and Dialga disappeared after that, Cyrus got up and charged towards Paul in anger but before he was able to reach him, Paul reached into his bag once more and pulled out a Griseous orb and fell into what looked to be a whirlpool of shadows. Before disappearing Paul said out loud and with pride in his voice

Cyrus, do you know why we have spirit, it s because everyone has hopes and dreams. I also learned that everyone no matter what size or shape that everyone has a different dream that they must follow, I have my son to thank for that and if I ever return I ll make sure that I ll stop you from destroying this world, but if I don t return I ll know that my son will stop you no matter the cost. And with that Paul Berlitz disappeared from this world. After hearing and seeing the truth Mercury started to weep over what his father said about him. Then suddenly Cyrus turned the other way and started to leave Spear Pillar, and as he was leaving he turn his head toward the direction of Mercury. Mercury quickly turned his head and hoped that Cyrus didn t see him. After Cyrus left Mercury started to hear bells once again, and in an instant he was teleported back to Veilstone City, he ran to the closest civilian and asked her what day it was. He was back in the present; he thanked the civilian the he quickly ran towards the Galactic warehouse.

He entered the warehouse and quickly grabbed a box that said uniforms on it and ran towards the Game Conner. Once inside he noticed Interpol agent Looker who was waiting for him. Mercury told Looker everything that had happened to him and he gave Looker the box of uniforms. Mercury told Looker that he better keep his end of the bargain, Looker told him that he will keep his promise. Before Mercury left, he said to Looker, Ever since I was young I always dreamed to be as strong as that man who saved me and Cherry from Team Rocket, and today I found out that I was that man, and now I have a new dream. To bring the downfall of Team Galactic and see my father once again, that is my new dream. and with that Mercury left the Game Conner and headed back to Galactic HQ were he began the downfall of Team Galactic.

To Be Continued

Next time: Family reunion, battle at Verity Lake 


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 7

Dustin Mercury Berlitz, also known as Commander Mercury, who had until recently had found out the truth about his fathers disappearance thanks to the help of Celebi. After finding out the truth, he decided to help Looker to bring Team Galactic to justice for there crimes. Now he s heading back to Galactic HQ plotting there downfall.

As he entered the HQ all the grunts were running around preparing for something, Mercury didn t care so he walked by them and headed to Cyrus s office, but on the way he walked pass Commander Mars without saying a word, as he was walking away Mars ran right behind and swerved in front of him so she could talk to him.

Mercury, where have you been? The grunts that took you to Ilex Forest said that you disappeared; now everyone thinks your dead.

Mercury didn t say a word, all he was thinking at that time was about Team Galactic s downfall, Mars continued.

Well I m glad that your alive, you re the only one that makes working here somewhat fun. Anyway I bet you noticed everyone s in a rush around here? We re all getting ready for the next part of Master Cyrus s plan.

And what would that be Mars? Mercury said with soulless voice.

Mars was shocked for a moment because for that exact moment Mercury sounded just like their boss Cyrus, then she continued.

That s right you missed our last meeting, well Master Cyrus told us that you and I must go to Lake Verity and capture the legendary pok mon Mesprit, the being of emotion.

Ok then. So when do we leave?

Tomorrow morning, and Mercury not to be rude or anything but I have a question for you. What happened to you in the Johto region, first you disappear without a trace, and now you ve returned out of nowhere with your face all cut up. You can trust me, I won t tell anyone about what happened, I swear.

Mercury gently pushed Mars out of his way and began to head to his room, but after taking a few steps forward, he said to Mars.

Thanks for your concern, I might tell you what happened, keyword might, and about these cuts on my face, don t worry I ll hopefully be all healed up by tomorrow morning. then Mercury continued walking back to his room. As he entered his room, he quickly jumped into his bed and thought about everything that happened to him today. Suddenly he heard knocking on his door, so he got out of bed and headed to the door, and as he opened it a grunt came running in and quickly closing the door. This grunt was a little bit taller than Mercury, and strangely didn t look like the other grunts.

Thanks for giving me this uniform Dustin, it will make my err I mean our mission run more smoothly.

The grunt quickly reached for his face and pulled off a rubber mask. It was Looker.

Looker, do you know what Team Galactic s planning for tomorrow?

Yes, and that s why I had to talk to you. You have to go along with their mission, if you don t they ll know something is up and that will blow both of our covers. Plus I just got a transmission from Interpol Headquarters, they want us to collect as must Intel about Team Galactic before we bring them down, got that?

Mercury nodded his head, and with that Looker took his rubber mask and placed it back on. Mercury escorted Looker out of his room, and after he closed the door Mercury prepared himself for the next day. Right before heading off to sleep, he walked into his personal washroom and looked into the mirror. He cleaned up his face and reached to a cabinet that was hanging on the wall; he pulled out a super potion and sprayed in onto his cuts. Most of the time everyone thinks that potions are just to be used for pok mon, but in fact it can also be used on humans. After that, he quickly got changed into his pajamas and headed off to bed. As Mercury slept, he dreamt about what he saw at Spear Pillar, and all threw the night he tossed and turned in his bed saying weird things.

As the morning sun shined threw the window in Mercury s room, a loud banging noise was coming form the hallway outside of his room. Mercury woke up and quickly went to the washroom and got dressed. Before he left the washroom he quickly looked into the mirror and noticed that all the cuts that were on his face were all healed up. As he left the washroom and headed towards the door he quickly picked up a letter that he made the pervious night and placed it into one of the many pockets he has in his jacket, then he left his room. Apparently all that banging was due to the fact that a bunch of grunts were carrying some sort of strange object, before Mercury had the chance to get a better look at it Mars appeared out of nowhere, she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the helipad.

You re finally awake, so now we can head off to Lake Verity and capture Mesprit. Mars said while pulling Mercury s arm. As they reached the helipad Mercury noticed that the strange object that he saw earlier was being loaded into another helicopter, with Commander Saturn in it. As they entered the helicopter Mars pushed Mercury in one of the seats then sat down in the seat right next to him. The helicopter closed the exit ramp and took off, and flew right towards Lake Verity. On the way there was some turbulence, and a letter fell out from between Mars and Mercury. Mars went and picked it up, Mercury started to freak in his mind because if Mars opens it and reads it, it will surely blow his cover. Then Mercury reached into his one of his pockets and grabbed a pok ball, just encase. Mars opened the letter and started reading it. Then suddenly she started to laugh, Mercury was puzzled, so he let go of the pok ball and took his hand out that pocket and reached into the pocket that he placed the letter in, the letter was still there. Mercury gave out a sigh of relief, and asked Mars about the letter she had just read.

O this, it s from my cousin who lives in Kanto. It said that she and her friend Bre had entered the annual battling contest, and apparently she came to Sinnoh and she met an old friend. You know what the sad part, I haven t seen my cousin for years so I don t even know what she looks like now. she said while eyeing Mercury. Later the two commanders had finally reached Lake Verity, while everyone was getting ready to capture Mesprit Mars told Mercury if wanted to see his family since Twinleaf Town was really close to the lake. Mercury thanked Mars and in a flash he was heading home to see his beloved mother. As he entered Twinleaf Town he noticed a young boy running towards him, Mercury quickly ran towards the nearest tree and hid. As the young boy ran past where Mercury was hiding, Mercury was able to get a good look at him; it was the young boy he battled at the warehouse, Lucas. Apparently it looked like he was heading towards Lake Verity, Mercury didn t care at that moment all he wanted to do was see his mother. As he approached his home, he noticed his mother sitting on the porch with a somewhat sad look on her face. His mom had long purplish pink hair, and beautiful green eyes, but the strangest thing was that see was wearing a pair of baby blue goggles on top of her head.

As he walked up his mother, she gave him a hug, and told him that they need to have a talk. So they entered the house and went to the couch, while sitting Mercury was trying to make sure that his mother didn t see the Team Galactic symbol that was on his jacket.

I was afraid of this, you have your father s looks but your mothers mind don t you Dustin or should I say Commander Mercury. said Mercury s mother while going into the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them.

Mom, I don t know what your talking ab-

Don t play dumb with me, Looker called and told me everything. she said in a voice most foul that it almost made Mercury skin leap right off the bones. She continued.

He even told me that you re now helping him to stop Team Galactic, I ve never been so proud. Mercury s mother started to cry while bringing him a nice warn cup of tea. She continued once again.

I think it time for you to learn the truth about your father and I. you might have already known that your father was once a researcher for Professor Rowan, but he was also one of the best agents in Interpol. she paused for a few minutes thinking about the best way to tell her only son her dark secret.

Ok let me start from the beginning. My first name is Lovrina, I was originally from the Orre region, when I was about your ago son I too was in a evil organization, we were called Cipher. I was their lead scientist and I was the one who had created XD 001. Mercury was in shock, he remember when he was in school reading about the Cipher and how they turned normal pok mon into dreaded shadow pok mon.

After we were all defeated by a kid, Michael I think that was his name, he purified all the shadow pok mon we created, later your father came to Orre to arrest everyone who had worked with Cipher. I ran away while everyone was being thrown into jail, but your father came after me. I don t want to get into the details but let s just say that your father saved my life that day, and I fell in love with him. Later he talked to his boss on my behalf, and the next thing I knew I was a free women. Later I caught up to him to say thanks, then we when on a date and.

Stop right there, I think I know where this is going. Mercury yelled out

After their talk Mercury got up form the couch and gave his mother a hug, and he said in her ear.

Mom its ok everyone does something stupid in their life, look at me for instants I joined Team Galactic. I will never think differently about you, you re my mother after all and I love you no matter what has happened.

After hearing this Lovrina started to cry, Mercury let go of this mother and walked out of the house. He gave out a quick sigh and headed back to Lake Verity. While walking there he hear the sounds of pok mon battling, so he started running as fast as he can, and when he got back to the lake, he saw Lucas and Mars battling each other, and right behind Mars was his cousin Dawn. Before Mercury could do anything Lucas had defeated Mars s pok mon.

I lost again... So, first the Windworks, and now Lake Verity that I owe you for! This shouldn t be happening to Team Galactic Commander Mars yelled out in anger.

Calm down, Mars, we've done our part in all of this. Mercury said while walking towards Mars. At that instant Dawn looked at her cousin in shock, due to the fact that on his jacket was Team Galactic s symbol on it.

Our mission was to transport the lake's Pok mon to our HQ... That's right! We accomplished our mission without a problem! Mars said with pride in her voice, and then suddenly Mercury yelled out.

Team! We're pulling out! The boss is waiting at the HQ!

Before they left, Mars quickly said to Lucas and Dawn.

The pok mon of the three lakes are connected somehow. Thanks to Saturn's grandstanding at Lake Valor, a cavern appeared here. It was the cavern where the pok mon Mesprit slept. Mesprit appeared, too, probably to go help its friends. That worked out well for us. It was super easy to catch. So now we've got them all: Mesprit, "the being of emotion." Azelf, "the being of willpower." Uxie, "the being of Intelligence." Now that we have them all... you can look forward to what plans Team Galactic has for them!

Then suddenly Mars threw a small bag at Lucas and Dawn, which was filled with sleep powder, and the two fell right to sleep. Right as everyone was getting on the helicopter Mercury quickly slipped the letter that he wrote into Dawn s bag. He quickly got on the helicopter right as it was taking off and sat right beside Mars. She laid her head on top of his shoulder, and at that Mercury knew that he was going help the other commander see the error of their ways, and possibly help him bring down Team Galactic.

Mean while back at Lake Verity Dawn was finally waking up and then she noticed her bag was open. So she quickly search it, just to make sure that nothing was stolen, when she happened to find the letter that Mercury placed in there. She opened it and started to read it, all it said was

DOWN WITH TEAM GALACTIC.

Signed by: Dustin Mercury Berlitz

Then she knew that he was on their side.

To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 8

Dustin Mercury Berlitz, also known as Commander Mercury, was returning to HQ after capturing Mesprit at Lake Verity and is now planning on helping the other commander see the error of their ways and help him bring down Team Galactic.

As the helicopter landed Mercury quickly got out of his seat and walked off the helicopter he was greeted by a small group of grunts. They gave him a small piece of paper, after a quick glance at it he asked the grunts what it was. They told him that it was an invite to party that was happening tonight and it was being held in the auditorium.

"A party?" he paused "Does Cyrus know about this?" Mercury said

"Commander Saturn said that Master Cyrus said it was ok" said one of the grunts just before small group walked over to Mars to tell her about the party. "This doesn't seem to add up, why would Cyrus throw a party? O well it might be the only chance for Looker and I to hack into the main super computer, and while we're in the super computer I might as well delete all the data about me." Mercury said in his mind. As Mercury walked into the building he noticed Saturn walking around with a small PDA in his hand, so Mercury quietly snuck up behind Saturn and yelled out boo. Saturn jumped and quickly turned around and kicked Mercury right in the crotch. Mercury fell down to the ground crying with both hands between his legs.

"Mercury, o my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to are you okay?" Saturn said while he had his hand over his mouth.

"Okay? OKAY you just fucking kicked my balls, what the fuck do you think, you jackass." Mercury said while crying in pain, Saturn reached down and pulled Mercury back to his feet. While being pulled up from the ground he noticed that Saturn dropped his PDA, and on the screen said something about tonight. But before he knew it he was back on his feet, Saturn apologized for kicking him, and without any hesitation he grabbed his PDA off the floor and quickly ran off. Mercury started to slowly walk back to his room. Meanwhile, Saturn was hiding behind one of corner walls of the hallway and he said to himself "If he knows I'll have to kill him."

As Mercury entered his room he noticed a small box on his bed, he went to it and picked it up, on top of it was a tag which said on "a present from Interpol". Mercury opened the box and inside it was a cell phone. He reached into the box and pulled it out, and then in an instant it started to ring. Mercury freaked out for a bit until he decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Mercury said in a nerves voice.

"Dustin, it's me Looker. Interpol has just given us the order to arrest Team Galactic."

"Wait how did you know that I opened the box?"

"I was ordered to put cameras in your room."

"WHAT! You bugged my room; didn't I tell you that I was going to help you?" Mercury freaked out for a bit, while searching for the cameras. Eventually he found all the cameras in his room and threw them out the window. He continued to talk to Looker over the cell phone,

"Back to business, Dustin at 9:30 pm the two of us will hack into the main super computer and steal all the data that Team Galactic has gathered, any questions?"

"Ya, just two, why 9:30 and how in the name of Arceus are we going to hack into the super computer. That thing has over fifty passwords and I don't know any of them."

"We're doing this at 9:30 because every grunt and commander will be at the party by then and don't worry about the super computer I've got everything plan out, just make sure that you get there by 9:30."

"Fine I will, Mercury I mean Dustin Berlitz out." and with that Mercury turned off the cell phone, made himself a nice warm cup of tea and walked into his washroom and had a nice long bubble bath. At 9:15 pm Mercury grabbed his jacket and his pok balls off his bed then walked out the door. As he walked in the halls he noticed that all the grunts were headed to the auditorium for the big party. He tried his hardest not to get spotted by any one, until he finally reached the doorway to the super computer. He waited for a while until he saw Looker, who wasn't in the Galactic grunt costume that he gave him, running towards him.

"Are you ready for this?" Looker said, Mercury gave him a nod then the two of them went towards the door but it didn't open. Mercury touched the door only to find that some one locked it from the other side.

"It's locked from the other side, how are we every going to get in?" Mercury said to Looker

"Were going to have to use your head," Looker said, then suddenly he picked Mercury up and flipped him 90 degrees and ran to other end of the hallway.

"What are you doing Looker let me go." Mercury said while panicking.

"Let's just say this is your punishment for joining Team Galactic" Then Looker charged towards the locked door.

"I don't want to use my head" Mercury yelled out right before his head slammed into the door. The door opened up, while Mercury was yelling in pain, then Looker dropped him onto the floor and walked into the room. Mercury quickly got up from the floor and quickly followed him into the room. As he entered the room he noticed someone was sitting in front of the super computer trying to hack into it, and he immediately knew who it was, it was Saturn. Saturn looked up and saw Mercury and Looker; he quickly jumped up and reached for his pok balls.

"Mercury what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the party, and who is that guy? Saturn said while panicking and trying to grab a pok ball.

"Saturn I don't want to fight you anymore just let me into the super computer so I can stop Cyrus." Mercury yelled out

"You're trying to stop Cyrus too, well then that changes everything. Cyrus will destroy everything that we care for, for what a universe with no spirit. To me that's just stupid." Saturn said while he slowly walked towards Mercury.  
"I know Saturn, that's why Looker is here, him and I have been working on bringing Team Galactic to justice."

"So you your helping an Interpol agent bring Galactic down. So what now, are you two going to throw me into a small room and lock me away?"

"Yes unless you can help us hack into the computer and let us get the data that we need. I'm sure my bosses can let you off a bit easier" Looker said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I already hacked into the computer the data is all yours." Saturn said to Looker while walking toward Mercury and the door that's behind him. He grabbed Mercury and pulled him out of the room. He pulled him far away from the computer room and said.

"Don't worry Mercury, I have already deleted all the data about Mars, Jupiter, you and I, but there's still one thing remaining. We need to convince Mars and Jupiter to quit Team Galactic. So why don't you talk to Mars and I'll talk to Jupiter."

"Why do I have to talk to Mars?"

"Because she kind of has a thing for you, crap Mars told me not to tell you."

Mercury was shocked he didn't know that Mars had a thing for him; it's true that Mercury "liked" her for a while but he thought that she didn't care for him.

"Fine I'll talk to Mars and you'll talk to Jupiter. Lets meet at my room afterwards so we can tell each other how we did, ok?" Mercury told Saturn. Saturn gave him a nod then the two ran off in separate directions looking for the Mars and Jupiter. The first place Mercury went to look for Mars was the party, he saw all the grunts dancing and having fun, and in the huge crowd he saw Mars. He weaved through the crowd until he finally reached her, she was swaying back and forth and by the looks of things she might have been a little drunk. Mercury talked to her for a while trying to be as subtle about making her quit Team Galactic, but there was no luck she was truly dedicated to Galactic. Mercury left the party and headed to his room hoping that Saturn was able to convince Jupiter to quit. As he approached his room he saw Saturn dressed in Sailor Saturn costume. Mercury started to laugh, and after he was done he asked Saturn what had happened.

"Well let's just say that, that's the last time I ever ask Jupiter to quit Galactic while she's watching anime." Saturn said while well you get the big picture.

"Well look at the bright side Saturn, nothing else can go horribly wrong"

Suddenly an announcement can on over the PA system.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, TWO KIDS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE."

"Well Fuck" Mercury and Saturn said at the exact same time.

To Be Continued

Next time: Commander Mercury's final hours 


	9. Chapter 9

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 9

As the alarms were going off Commander Mercury and Commander Saturn, who was forced by Jupiter to wear a Sailor Saturn costume, started to freak out, until Mercury grabbed Saturn's shoulders and said.

"Saturn, I don't think this is a drill, so listen. I need you to go to where we're keeping the three lake guardians, and wait until one of the two kids to enter that room and beat you in a pok mon battle. Once they beat you let them release the lake guardians, Ok man?" Mercury commander Saturn

"But what are you going to do?" Saturn questioned him

"I'm going to help Cyrus escape and once we're at Spear Pillar, I'll defeat Cyrus and destroy the red chain before he can use it."

"Ok then I'm off to help the lake guardians, I'll see you when you're finished your mission." Saturn said right before he started running off, Mercury quickly yelled out.

"SATURN, stop for a sec and look at yourself, you better get changed into your uniform." Saturn looked down and noticed he was still in the Sailor Saturn costume, he immediately ran off into the opposite direction, towards his room so he could get changed. Mercury started to head towards Cyrus's office so he could put his plan into motion, about half way there, there was a rumble coming from his pocket, it was coming from the cell phone that he received earlier that day. He opened it up and it said that he had a text message from Looker.

Dustin I'm sorry to say this but I would be able to meet you at Spear Pillar. So it looks like it will be all up to you to stop Cyrus's evil plot. Good Luck Agent Berlitz. After Mercury reed the message he gave off a simple smile and thought to himself, Agent Berlitz I like the sound of that. As he reached Cyrus's office he noticed that the door was open he looked inside and saw Lucas and Cyrus in a battle. He watched until the battle was over and after a long boring speech about the human soul Cyrus walked out of the room, Mercury quickly followed him down the hallway and outside the building to where the helipads are. Before boarding an already prepared helicopter Cyrus turned around and told Mercury.

"Hurry up and get in Mercury, I have something special in store for you"

Mercury got on the helicopter just as it was leaving, and within seconds they were off to Spear Pillar. Within a few minutes the helicopter was directly over Mt. Coronet, Mercury was looking out a window when suddenly his whole body started to feel cold, quickly turned around right before his body was completely frozen and saw that Cyrus's Weavile was using ice beam.

"Stupid boy, did you think that I wouldn't notice a traitor in my organization, and I never really needed you in my organization to begin with." Cyrus said with no emotion what so ever.

"Then why did you want me to join Galactic then?" Mercury questioned him

"Why, because I saw you on top of Spear Pillar four years ago, and I knew that you were going to be a problem, just like your idiot father." Cyrus continued "now it's time to finish what I started those many years ago." Then Cyrus told the pilots to open the exit ramp, and just as it opened Cyrus pushed the completely frozen Mercury out of the helicopter, and let him fall to his doom.

As Mercury fell he tried his hardest of defreeze himself, but it was no use. As he got closer and closer to the mountain his life started to flash before his eyes. He started to cry over all the things that he did and about all the people that he has ever met. Then his body slammed into a wall of rock, and then finally he was impaled in the heart by a stalagmite. As his blood gushed out falling rocks from the wall he hit fell over top of him which created his grave. As Mercury's life ended a dark cloaked man was hovering in the air looking at Mercury's grave. The cloaked individual raised his hand and said to himself, it's time and in a dark flash he was gone.

Mercury opened his eyes to see darkness, he looked everywhere but there was nothing but darkness. Mercury walked for seemed to be forever looking for a way out of the darkness. Right before he lost hope he heard a voice but he couldn't make out what it said, then suddenly a blinding flash of light engulfed him. As the light faded Mercury looked around and saw dark clouds and floating rocks everywhere, then he heard the voice again, it was saying his name and by the sound of it, it was very close.

"Dustin Mercury Berlitz, Dustin Mercury Berlitz," it continued as Mercury looked left and right trying to find the source.

"Up here Berlitz." yelled out the voice and without any hesitation Mercury looked up and to his surprise there was a cloaked begin sitting on the underside of one of the many floating rocks.

"So you've finally made it to this dimension Berlitz boy." said the dark cloaked individual

"Who are you, where am I, and what happened to Cyrus?" Mercury asked him

"Gezz, one question at a time ok? First off this place we're in right on is called the Distortion World but don't be confused this is not your dimension's Distortion World, this one is connected to my world."

"Your world?"

"Yes my world, you see there are many and I mean many different dimensions out there, let me compare my world with your world. In your world you have living creatures called pok mon, and in my world you can only find pok mon in a video game."

"Ok I get it, there are many dimensions out there, but you still have to answer my other questions."

"Let me finish, god why did I have to make you so stubborn?"

"What are you talking about?"

Then the cloaked individual lifted both of his hand and pulled down his hood, and to Mercury's surprise the strange individual looked exactly like him.

"My name is Dustin Whissel, and I'm the one who created you."  
"I highly doubt that."

"O no, it's totally true. Did you ever wonder why you look nothing like your parents?"

Mercury thought about it, this mother had pink hair and emerald eyes and his father had black hair and blue eyes, both Mercury's hair and eyes were brown. The cloaked Dustin continued

"Now then, I think it's time to tell you why I brought you here. As you may as well know it, you're dead in your dimension. Impaled in the heart by a stalagmite, then buried by some boulders, a gruesome death I must say."

"If I'm dead then how am I standing right here?"

"Right now you're in what I like to call soul form. In this form your soul creates the image of your "old" body. Now no more questions you're getting me side tracked. Recently I have felt a disturbance "

"In the force?"

"NO, NOT IN THE FUCKING FORCE AND IF INTERRUPT ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I'M GOING TO GET OFF OF THIS FUCKING ROCK AND KICK THE YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

"Gezz do you kiss your mother with that mouth, fine please continue."

"Like I was saying recently I've felt a disturbance resonating from your dimension, so I came here and made this" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond shaped pendant, Mercury looked at it and noticed that the chain had tons of knots on it.

"This pendant is connected to your dimension, the diamond on the bottom represents the stability of your dimension and the chain is somewhat like the red chain from your dimension, but instead of controlling Palkia and Dialga this chain knots up if the dimension is on the verge of destruction." Then he pulled out another pendant, this had a black star on it and its chain was completely knotted except for a few loose chains.

"You see this pendant right here this one is connected to my world, which means my world is on the verge of destruction. Now compare both pendants my world's pendant has one huge knot on it and your world's pendant has a bunch of small knots on it, do you know what that means?" Mercury shook his head and the cloaked Dustin continued.

"It means that your dimension has fragmented into different realities."

"So what, why should I care about these alternate realities?"

"Well you see, your dimension is like a house of cards, stacked perfectly together it can be a think of beauty but if one card falls out of place the whole thing collapses, in lame mans terms if one reality falls so do the others."

"O my Arceus, is there anything I can do to stop this?"  
"Well you can't do anything right now since your dead but that can work both ways" then the cloaked Dustin got up and jump up, his body flipped in midair and he landed right in front of Mercury. He continued

"You want to save alternate realities but your mind and body is bound to your alternate reality, but not your soul. Don't worry there is still another way, and it can benefit the both of us."

"What is it?"

"I can bring you back to life, in exchange for a small chunk of your soul so I can make a copy of you or in other terms a clone. What do you say?"

"Wait, what will happen if I let you take a chunk? Will I change in any form?"

"No, no, no nothing will happen to you. Over time your soul will make a replacement piece for the one that I would take."

"Ok then, you got yourself a deal but on one term after this you must get me my very own legendary pok mon."

"Perfect! Now to make sure that I can get a chunk I want you to think with your heart about the one person that you truly care about."

"Ok I'll try" Mercury closed his eyes and thought to himself about the one person that he truly cared about, as he thought he saw a silhouette of someone. He thought harder and the silhouette had gotten clearer, until the point that he knew who it was, it was Cherry Silph. He couldn't believe it what his heart was saying, it was saying that he was in love with his old friend. As Mercury opened his eyes he saw Dustin Whissel holding in his hand a small blue bead like thing.

"Good job Mercury with this soul fragment I can make your clone and he can prevent the collapse of your dimension, by the way did you find what you sought?" Dustin Whissel asked him

"Yes, and now you must complete your part of the deal"

"Of course" then the cloaked Dustin snapped his finger and a burst of flames appeared over his hand and a goblet appeared from with in. The cloaked Dustin grabbed the goblet and he pulled out a small container from with in his cloak, he opened it and poured a strange red liquid into the goblet, then he handed it over to Mercury.

"Here you go, but I must warn you this liquid does have a side effect, it might change your appearance in a tiny bit or it could change you completely. So after saying that, do you still want to take it?" Dustin Whissel said to Mercury. Mercury nodded and raised the goblet and started to drink the red liquid, and after Mercury drank the last drop of the strange red liquid, he felt a sharp pain emitting from his eyes, he yelled out in pain while the other Dustin just stood in front of him, watching. As soon as the pain went away the other Dustin pulled out a mirror out of his cloak and gave it to Mercury.

"How much stuff do you have in that cloak?" Mercury questioned the other Dustin and he replied "Only the things I needed for this moment", then Mercury turned his attention to the mirror and when he saw his reflection he was in shock, for his eyes iris had change from the colour brown to a sinister red.

"Hahaha, I must say you got lucky. The only thing that changed was your iris, and to be honest I didn't really know what was going to happen, because I have never really brought someone back from the dead."

"Wait what?" Mercury shouted out at him, and then suddenly Mercury was starting to vanish.

"Well it looks like your time here is up, but before you return to your world let me ask you something, what should we call your clone?" Dustin asked Mercury

"Call him Mercury; I don't need that name anymore. For now on I'm Dustin Berlitz." Mercury paused for a second and continued "Wait what will happen to my body, remember I crashed into a mountain which I think I might have broken some bones, and I have a stalagmite where my heart is suppose to be."

"Don't worry, the liquid should have healed almost all your wounds and before you got here I destroyed the stalagmite, so all you have to worry about is the boulders that are burying you, I think your pok mon are on top of that."

"Will I ever see you again?" Mercury asked Dustin Whissel right before he disappeared.

"Who knows, only time will tell? So long Dustin Berlitz." Dustin Whissel said to Mercury, and with that Mercury vanished from the distortion world and returned to his dimension. Mercury awoke and took a big breath of air, he looked around and he saw his Feraligatr, Metagross, Togekiss, Salamence, and his fathers Latios and Latias all gathered around him. Mercury placed one of his hands over he spot where he was impaled, there was no wounds, but he knew that it wasn't a dream because there was a huge hole in his clothes. He got up from the ground and hugged all his pok mon then he took off his Galactic jacket, hr threw it on the ground and he told his Salamence to burn it. Salamence used its flamethrower and the jacket burst into flames, then Mercury returned all his pok mon to their pok balls, then he started walking up Mt. Coronet, right towards Spear Pillar and right towards Cyrus.

To Be Continued 


	10. Chapter 10

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 10

Dustin Mercury Berlitz, who until now was once known as Commander Mercury, was recently killed by Team Galactic's leader Cyrus and upon his death he was able to meet another Dustin from another dimension. After a long talk the dimensional Dustin gave Mercury a goblet of red liquid which brought him back to life, but in return Mercury had to give him a small chunk of his soul so he could make a clone, so it can save the pok mon dimension from destruction. Now he has awoken from his early grave and now he's climbing towards the top of Mt. Coronet to stop his former boss from destroying his world.

As Dustin Berlitz climbed up the rocky mountain with winds as strong as a hurricane blowing against him, snow that sent shivers throughout his entire body, and thunder and lightning which could make a person go blind and deaf in an instant. The storm was getting worse he got higher up the mountain but he didn't care, he had one goal in mind to save everyone that he ever cared about. As he reached the half way point of the mountain, a thunder bolt hit a cliff side which he was right underneath and created a landslide. As boulders fell towards Dustin Berlitz he noticed a small green pok mon falling towards him as well. He paused and thought to himself if he should save the pok mon or continue on to Spear Pillar. As the small green pok mon dropped passed him he immediately jumped off and grabbed the pok mon, suddenly Dustin Berlitz landed on a small pathway and he quickly ran out of the way of the falling boulders with the small green pok mon in his hands. When the last of the boulders fell Dustin Berlitz looked towards the pok mon that he had saved, it was a Snivy.

"Well that was a close one wasn't, but how did a Snivy like you end up here in Sinnoh, Snivy's are only found in the Unova region." Dustin said to the Snivy, then he put it on the ground and started climbing up the mountain again, but then he felt something around his waist, he looked down and it was the Snivy using it's vine whip. Snivy pulled Dustin down onto the path and it jumped onto his head.

"So you want to come along, I won't stop you." he said to the Snivy while it lay on top of his head. Then the Snivy started to point in a certain direction on the path that they were on, Dustin thought to himself "this Snivy must be pointing the way to Spear Pillar".

After following the path for about thirty minutes Dustin had reached his destination. He walked up the stair only to see his cousin Dawn and her friend Lucas in the heat of a pok mon battle with Mars and Jupiter, and in the background he saw Cyrus using the red chain on Palkia and Dialga. He then took the Snivy off of his head and placed it on the ground, then he started to thank it for pointing him the way and he also told it to stay there, but as he walked away Snivy used its vine whip and pulled him back to it.

"Let me guess you want to come with me. I'm sorry but I already have six pok mon on me right now and I can't do anything about it right now." he said to the Snivy, but it didn't care it just went right back on to his head.

"Fine you win, and after this I'll let you join up with me if you want?" The Snivy nodded its head in approval, and then Dustin started to walk towards everyone. As he walked up the battle against Dawn, Lucas vs. Mars and Jupiter was over, his cousin had won. Mars and Jupiter started to freak out until they saw Dustin walking towards them, Dawn turned around to look at her cousin, she ran towards him and by the looks of things she was about to give him a hug until he gently pushed her out of the way.

"Mercury, where have you been and what aren't you wearing your Galactic jacket" Jupiter yelled out to him

"Mercury, Master Cyrus is almost done you have to hold these kids off for a few more minutes" Mars said to him.

"A few minutes, no problem." Dustin said while reaching for his Feraligatr's pok ball.

"Cousin please don't, we're so close to stopping Team Galactic. Don't you remember the letter?" Dawn pleaded to her cousin.

Dustin threw his Feraligatr's pok ball into the air and his Feraligatr came out and it was ready for a battle.

"Feraligatr you know what to do" Dustin paused for a second, "Feraligatr use Hydro Cannon!" he shouted out, and with that Feraligatr turned in the direction where Cyrus was standing and used its Hydro Cannon. The blast of water flew towards Cyrus and it had hit the red chain that was in Cyrus's hand and destroyed it.

"MERCURY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mars and Jupiter yelled out at the exact same time.

"Mercury? Do you remember what I said when I first met you guys? The name's Dustin Mercury Berlitz and you better not forget it and I'm here to bring Team Galactic to justice!" He proclaimed

Cyrus then turned around and walked away from Palkia and Dialga and headed towards Dustin. Dustin returned his Feraligatr to its pok ball.

"You think that would stop me Berlitz scum. I, Cyrus leader of Team Galactic, have won; soon this world will be nothing but a memory." Cyrus proclaimed, but then Dustin and Cyrus sensed something, something that was very anger. Then suddenly a pitch black hole opened right behind Cyrus and a shadowy figure came out of it, Dustin knew it wasn't the dimensional Dustin because this thing was way bigger than a human. Before anyone knew what was going on the shadowy figure pulled Cyrus and Dustin into the black hole. As Dustin fell he held he grabbed the Snivy that was on his head and held it in his arms.

Later Dustin awoke in a world that he had seen before, it was his worlds Distortion world. He got up and noticed that his fathers Latios and Latias's pok balls and the Snivy were gone. Then suddenly he heard a voice coming from behind him, talking to him.

"So you're finally waking up, I must say you have grown a lot in these past eight years." Dustin turned around and saw the person talking to him was none other that his very own father, Paul Berlitz. Dustin walked over and gave him a hug then he started to cry out of joy for seeing his father in over eight years (excluding chapter 6). Dustin's father started asking him questions about why he was here, so Dustin told his father the whole story including what recently had happened.

After a couple of hours, Dustin finally finished telling his father what had happened.

"That dirty bastard, I told him to leave you out of this." Paul Berlitz said angrily

"Dad what are you talking about?" Dustin asked him

"That guy, that Dimensional Dustin, he was the reason that I met your mother, and he's the reason that I was trapped here. Now he has used you for his sick game. I don't know what his evil plans are but I bet you all the money in the world he's planning on something evil right now."

Meanwhile in the other dimensions Distortion world.

"Finally I'm finished creating the clone, now it's time for you to awaken." Dustin Whissel said to the clone, and then the clone opened his eyes

He continued.

"For now on you will be known as Mercury, you look exactly like the original except for your eyes, they are the same shade of brown before he drank the liquid, you also have all the memories of the original and somewhat the same personality, but you are your own person and that could change in due time. Before I send you off to these alternate realities, your appearance might change a little. One alternate reality your hair colour might change, and in another alternate reality you might pull a rule 63 and change into a woman, stupid internet. Anyway after you're finished I'll send you where ever you want so you can do what ever you want, ok?" the clone nodded, and Dustin Whissel continued again.

"Well it looks like your personality hasn't kicked in quite yet, but in due time you'll be as lively as ever. Now it's time to say our good byes and also good luck." and with that Dustin snapped his fingers and the Mercury clone vanished into thin air.

"I wonder how he would do." He said right before letting of a huge fart, he took a sniff "what, when did I have eggs?"

Now back to the plot.

"But dad he seemed nice, I mean he was able to bring me back to life after all." Dustin Berlitz told his father.

"Son do you know why there's a distortion world to begin with, there prison for the must evil creature in the universe, and he must he one of the evilest people in his whole dimension if was sent there. Anyway lets change the subject I don't want to be talking about him for hours on end."

"Ok that, I have two questions for you to answer then."

"Let me guess, did I take Latios and Latias. The answer is yes, they are my pok mon after all, and they other one is about that Snivy that was with you when you came here. I saw her jumping down to the lower levels of this world trying to find an exit."

"Ok then, wait did you say she?"

"No I said her but ya that Snivy is a female. What do you think I was doing when I worked for Professor Rowan, having tea and crumpets? Remember I worked for him for nearly ten years of my life before I joined Interpol, so I know a lot about a pok mon just by looking at it. But anyway we better hurry before Garatina shows up; recently it has gotten very angry."

"Well then, what are we doing just standing here? Let's get the hell out of here."

As Dustin and his father got lower in the distortion world they were able to hear a battle happening near the bottom, until they finally reached the bottom Dustin and his father saw Dawn finishing a pok mon against Team Galactic's leader Cyrus. They also watched as Garatina appeared and started to attack her. Dustin and Paul Berlitz started running towards the battle, but before they can do anything Dawn had thrown a Master Ball at it, but it bounced off.

"Dawn for some reason you can't catch it, it already belongs to someone." Paul Berlitz yelled out to her, as Garatina got ready for another attack it suddenly stopped and looked around like it heard a familiar noise. After a few seconds Dustin and only Dustin was able to hear it. It was the other Dustin in the other Distortion World telling Garatina to stop fighting and open the way out for them, Dustin Berlitz thought to himself that the other Dustin must be Garatina's trainer but how did he catch it? Then suddenly Garatina let out a loud roar and opened the way out of the Distortion World, everyone started heading towards the exit, but then Cyrus came up from behind and said.

"Why, why would that beast help you? This world is supposed to be a prison, but why is it letting you out?" As Cyrus walked towards everyone and the exit Garatina started to attack Cyrus.

"So I see how it is, this world is going to my prison now. Ok then, but before you go Mercury I have one request for you."

"What is it you scumbag?"

"Make your world as perfect as you can." then Cyrus walked away, never to be seen again. Dawn entered the exit first, then Dustin told his father to go a head of him and that he'll catch up, this father agreed and then he walked into the exit. Dustin waited for a while until he felt something poking his shoulder; it was the little Snivy that went looking for the exit.

"So that's where you were, I was waiting for you. Recently my father had taken his Latios and Latias back from me, so that means I can now have two new pok mon with me. So what do you say to you want to come along with me?" Dustin said to the Snivy as he knelled down so he could make eye contact. The Snivy nodded its head and then Dustin grabbed a spare pok ball that he had in his pants pocket and lightly tossed it and hit Snivy's head. The pok ball wiggled around three times the followed by a clicking sound. He had now caught his fifth pok mon. Then he walked into the exit and in a bright flash of light he was somewhere else, he looked around and he couldn't see his father or his cousin anywhere. By the looks of things and the scorching heat, he was probably inside a Mt. Stark.

To Be Continued 


	11. Chapter 11

Tales of a Galactic Commander pt 11

Dustin Mercury Berlitz, who until now was once known as Commander Mercury, had stopped Cyrus's plans for destroying the world, and trapped him in their world's distortion world. He also met his father and Dustin gave him his Latios and Latias back. The guardian of the distortion world, Garatina, had made a portal for Dustin and his father so they can return to their world. Dustin waited awhile and caught his newest addiction to his team, a cute female Snivy who he had saved from impending doom on the mountain tops of Mt. Coronet. As Dustin entered the portal he was taken to Mt. Stark, where now he's looking for a way out and a way home to finish this crazy adventure.

As he looked for an exit in the scorching heat of the mountain, he walked cautiously because of the pools of lava in the area around him. Dustin had never been to a place this hot before, the heat was unbearable. As he continued he started to get light headed, and he started to hear voices in his head, but he ignored them and continued on. Then in a flash he saw Jupiter standing in place, saying.

"Mercury, I know it's your first day working with team galactic and all, but your on a really bad start, anyway Master Cyrus wanted me to tell you that he wants you to be at the meeting in ten minutes."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Dustin said out loud

"Well it's not my problem you didn't set your alarm clock right, remember ten minutes. Bye." then Jupiter vanish into thin air. Dustin shook his head and he continued onwards. Then he saw Professor Rowan in the distance saying to him.

"Well I can't believe my eyes, Dustin Berlitz it's been a long time."

"Professor Rowan what are you doing here?" relied Dustin

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about your farther four years ago but you were in the Hoenn region." said Professor Rowan

"Now I get it, you're just a hallucination from my past. Something must be wrong with me if I'm hallucination, but I need to continue on and get the hell out of here." Dustin said to himself as he walked past the Professor Rowan hallucination. As he walked on the voices in his head started to get louder, then he heard a voice coming from behind him he turned around and saw a Cherry Silph hallucination.

"There not your pok mon they belong to Paul Berlitz, and I will see that he will get them back." the Cherry hallucination yelled out.

"I remember this. That was the day that I helped Cherry, and defeated that bald pok mon stealer. Also that was the day that we " Dustin stopped for a second, he shook his head again then he continued on walking. As he walked on he saw a hallucination of Commander Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter promising him that they'll never hurt his cousin, he also saw a hallucination Looker telling him the truth about his father, a hallucination of his father on Spear Pillar, a hallucination of his mother and his cousin Dawn during the time he was suppose to catch Mesprit. He also saw a hallucination of Saturn telling him that he deleted all the data on the commanders, then as he continued onwards he saw a large pool of lava with a small island in the middle of it, there he saw Dimensional Dustin and another who's appearance kept on changing, until he disappeared.

"I'm getting sick of these damn hallucinations." Dustin yelled out

"Congratulations are in order Berlitz, you were able relive your past with Team Galactic and not feel any sorrow for betraying them."

"Hold on a second, are you the real Dimensional Dustin or just another hallucination?"

"I'm a hallucination created by the one you call Dimensional Dustin to tell you something's that he couldn't tell you in his distortion world until he knew you were ready."

"What are you talking about, until I'm ready?"

"The one you call Dimensional Dustin holds many secrets about you, your family, and this world. You might already know about how he helped your mother and father get together, but did you know that he was the one who summoned Celebi when you went to Ilex forest, and when it left he was the one who sent you to Spear Pillar four years ago, and then back to your time. He can control time, space, and distortion in this world."

"That would make a bit of sense."

"There are two more things that I need to tell you before you wake up."

"Wake up? You mean all of this is a dream?"

"More like a trial of the mind. Anyway here the thing he wanted to tell you, the clone that he created from that chunk of your soul that you gave him has fixed nearly half of the knots on the pendant that he showed you before, and the other thing is once you get home you'll get the pok mon that you asked for, as agreed in the deal you made with him. Also don't believe what your father had said about him. Now it's time for me to leave, so long Berlitz, until we met again." then the hallucination of Dimensional Dustin disappeared, and then Dustin Berlitz awoke from his deep sleep. As he got up he saw the exit in the far off distance, and as he ran towards it he saw small group of Team Galactic grunts in his path, which all of them were facing the exit like something was happening there. Dustin decided to sneak around them, but unfortunately one of the grunts had spotted him. Dustin had fought the grunts for a while until he was victorious, then he continued towards the exit.

As he walked up to the exit, he was able to see Commander Mars, Jupiter in a pok mon battle with the young boy Lucas and Charon right behind Mars and Jupiter. The pok mon battle stopped right as Dustin walked toward them, and everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Dustin where have you been, you've been missing for the last month and a half." Mars yelled out to him.

"Why should you care, I quit Team Galactic when we were at Spear Pillar, remember." Dustin told them

"But why, why did you betray everyone in Team Galactic anyway." Jupiter asked him

"Cyrus only cared about himself, and the world he would have created would have been a world filled with difference hating people and constant war. Is that a world you would like to live in?"

"You know what, without you Team Galactic have gotten a little boring. That's it starting today I quit Team Galactic, so I can live an ordinary life." Mars told everyone.

"Ya, I quit too. Maybe I can find a better job." Jupiter said to Dustin. Then the two ex-commanders walked out of the mountain, and Dustin never saw them again.

"Well it looks like I'm the only one left in Team Galactic, o well I never really needed those two anyway" Charon proclaimed, then he continued "If I get the Magma stone, I can return Team Galactic to its former glory and try to create my perfect world." and with that Charon ran off into the mountain with Lucas hot on his trail, trying to stop his. As Dustin walked out of the Mt. Stark, he released his Togekiss from its pok ball and told it that they were going home. Then Dustin got onto Togekiss's back and they started to head towards Twinleaf Town.

After a few hours, Dustin and Togekiss had reached Twinleaf Town. Togekiss landed a few feet from Dustin's home; Dustin jumped off Togekiss's back and returned her to her pok ball. As he walked on the porch he noticed the lights were off, he opened the door then suddenly he heard a bunch of people yell out surprise. He saw his whole family and Looker standing around the coffee table with a small cake which said, welcome home on it. He thanked everyone who came and then he started to cut the cake. Later after the cake was gone, Dustin started to talk to everyone there, apparently no one really care that he was Commander Mercury, they were just glad to have him back. Then Looker came up to him and asked him if he was interested in joining Interpol. Dustin said yes and then he told everyone that he was going to bed, but before he walked up the stairs his mother told him that she had made him a special gift and it's on his bed and also a package arrived for him earlier that day and that it's also on his bed. Dustin walked up the stairs and into his room, the room was filled with all the gym badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and many other regions that he's been to. There were also many trophies that said the certain region champion and a picture right beside them with him and the region champion in it. Also there were many Battle frontier badges all over his walls. As Dustin saw all the symbols of his achievements over the past eight years he gave off a faint smile and then he started heading towards his bed where he saw a nice dark grey trench coat with a little tag on it that said, to Dustin from mom and dad. He put the trench coat on and it was a perfect fit, the he noticed a small package that was underneath the jacket, there was a note on it. It said if you think I would forget about the rest of the deal, you're wrong. In my world we have a saying, Death is only the beginning, and in your case that's 100% true, hope you like the pok mon your clone caught for you. Signed by Dustin Whissel, or by what you call me Dimensional Dustin. Dustin Berlitz opened the box and he saw a pok ball inside in, he then grabbed it and then he released the pok mon from it, from out of the shadows a Darkrai appeared, and now Dustin had his sixth and final member of his team. He then returned the Darkrai to its pok ball, and then he got into his pajamas then he jumped into bed. Excitedly he thought to himself about what the future will be in store for him.

THE END 


End file.
